This invention relates to snare drums and more particularly concerns a snare drum having improved and amplified snare sound.
Many different types of constructions have been employed for snare drums for a variety of different purposes including ready adjustment and throw off of the snare wires, mounting and tensioning of the parts, commercial and economic manufacture and use, and ready portability and separability of the batter and snare head. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,481 to J. B. Thompson describes certain snare drum mechanisms. U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,119 to J. B. Thompson describes an improved rigid lightweight snare drum structure and the patents to Boulanger, U.S. Pat. Nos. 663,854, 578,198 and 371,415 describe two-part drum structures where the two parts may be readily coupled and uncoupled for different utilization. Nevertheless, none of the prior art known to applicant concerns attempts to improve and amplify tone quality of the snare drum and particularly of the snare sound thereof. The patent to Hunt, U.S. Pat. No. 1,767,133, describes a double drum structure wherein a pair of drum units each including a batter head and a snare head are fixed to each other so that the drum, having sound qualities of a snare drum, can be beaten on either side. The arrangement provides an air chamber between the inner snare heads which is said to provide a pleasing tone quality. Yet, the complexity of this double drum structure makes it difficult and costly to manufacture and is a significant obstacle to commercial feasibility. Hunt has no tubular tone ring adjacent either batter head but merely a space between the two snare heads.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a snare drum of improved tonal quality that is economical, rugged and lightweight.